Take A Chance
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: SpikeAngel. An AU, after turning into Angelus, Angel leaves Sunnydale, leaving a wake of destruction in his path. When Angel comes back he has some surprising news that might change his and Spike's relationship forever. Please R&R!


**Take a Chance**

A/N: This is my first semi-slash type fic so, I hope it's good, lol. Oh and if you're against Spike/Angel as a couple then don't read this. Okie? So other then that…enjoy ;) 

**Chapter One**

"Any news on the current big bad?" Spike asked his friend, Buffy Summers as they sat around lazily at the Magic Box one Saturday evening. 

Buffy shrugged, "Not really, it's just a vampric type thing" Buffy said vaguely, looking away from Spike, not wanting to tell him everything. "It's a familiar big bad though" she admitted as he looked at her questioningly. 

"Luv, don't make me guess, just tell me what the threat is" Spike said sounding much more annoyed then he really was. 

Buffy sighed and looked away, "It's Angel" she said softly, "Willow said she saw him last night, he's not officially at 'big bad' level yet, but she just thought we should be aware" she said quietly, noticing the hurt on Spike's face before he had a chance to mask it with indifference. 

"Angelus" he spat out, "Is no concern to me" He looked away, trying to hide his feelings, how much he still cared for Angel, even when he'd turned evil. Well more evil than a vampire was already, he thought. He stood up, angry now. 

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked looking at him with concern.

Spike grabbed a stake the was laying on the table and flexed it in his hand, "I'm going on patrol" he muttered walking out the door, "I need to stake…something" he said, hoping Buffy didn't offer to come with him, she didn't and Spike walked out into the crisp October night, heading for the cemetery intending to kill anything demonic that got in his way. "Killing vamps really is a good way to work off energy" he said to himself knowing even then that it was a lie, he was going to look for Angel, he knew he shouldn't, he didn't even know where to find him or what Angel would be like now, but something in Spike told him he had to try. 

Spike stopped at the edge of the cemetery, his alert vampire senses perking up as he looked around, scanning the area for any traces of Angel. The cemetery was quiet and still and for a moment Spike wondered if he was just wasting his time, but he decided that waste of time or not, it wouldn't hurt him to just take a look around. 

The grass was soggy under his boots from the previous night's rain, he glanced down at his muddy boots in annoyance and when he looked up again he saw a flash of back, something ducking behind the wall of the mausoleum in from of him. "Hey" Spike called, running after him, grabbling on to the back of the other vampire's jacket and flinging him to the ground. Spike growled in anger when he realized it was just some random vampire, not Angel…his Angel. Without another thought Spike too the stake out of his back pocket and killed the other vampire effortlessly, standing up again, relieved that it wasn't Angel, but disappointed at the same time. 

_Will,_ he heard his name as much as felt it being thought and knew in a second that it must be Angel; Angel was the only one who ever called him Will, the only one who he ever let call him Will. Spike turned around slowly, the stake still grasp tightly in his hand, but the sight of Angel made him loosen his grip on it a little. He looked as if he'd been in a fight, Angel's usually soft brown hair was dirty and matted, his clothes were torn and he had a rapidly swelling back eye. 

Spike smirked at him, "Rough night?" he quipped, putting the stake back in his pocket and crossing his arms, careful to keep his face impassive as he looked at Angel. 

Angel shrugged, "I've had worse" he replied with a half smile and asked, "How are ya, Will?" 

Spike glared at him, bearing his teeth, "Feck off" he hissed, starting to walk away. "I don't know what I was expecting from you, you're pathetic, you know that? You come here all bludgered up and expect…what from me? Pity?" Spike spat angrily, "Just go back to LA" he snarled, and turned around facing Angel again, "And my name is Spike" he said, satisfied when he saw the hurt in the other man's eyes. 

Spike started to walked away again, mad at himself more than Angel; mad he'd come to find him, mad that even now after all he'd done Spike still had feelings for him and most of all mad that Angel might not feel the same way. 

"William" Angel said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Please, William. Just hear me out" Angel begged, "Will, I've been…chipped" he said. 

Spike turned around and sneered at him, "Pity, luv" he said impassively, trying not to care about the pain in Angel's eyes, trying not to notice how he limped when he walked toward him. 

Angel ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground, "I wouldn't have come if I didn't really need help" he said, almost in a whisper, "Will…Spike…what ever the hell you want me to call you, I-I'm sorry, for everything" he said looking into Spike's eyes sincerely, looking very much like he was about to cry. 

Spike kicked at the soggy ground, knowing his resolve to ignore Angel was breaking, "Bloody git" he muttered, wrapping him in a hug, "We still have a long way to go before we're okay" Spike told him, helping Angel walked out of the cemetery.

Angel looked into his eyes, "I know" 

A/N: Don't forget to review! ;) 


End file.
